


Shadow of the Past

by Soffreak



Category: Black Sails, Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffreak/pseuds/Soffreak
Summary: Miranda is dead. Captain Flint and his crew are weakened, stranded on the ocean after a huge storm. When suddenly a strange ship appears on the horizon...





	1. Chapter 1

" Sails !!! "

The man shouted from above.  
On the foredeck, Captain Flint took out his spyglass and looked across the waves. With the sun on his back, he had a clear view of the ship incoming. To Flint's expert eye, she was a thing of beauty. Looking a lot like The Walrus herself, except for the fact that she was a bit smaller and made entirely of dark wood. That little black beast was built for speed.

"What color is she flying ?" John Silver stood beside him, the Quartermaster looked worried and he had good reasons.

After the ship-wrecker of a storm, they had been left stranded in the middle of the Sargasso Sea. The repairs on the ship were barely finished and most of the crew was still suffering from their various wounds. It was not the best time to get into a fight.  
Flint's mind was already racing. Could they outspeed the ship ? Were they in any shape to fight ?  
The only thing that was sure was that the black ship had spotted them and she was coming fast. If they were enemies, the chances of survival were slim for the crew of The Walrus.

At she moved closer, Flint caught sight of a banner being raised. Two crossed swords, painted blood red on a black field. The design awoke something in him. He had seen it before, a very long time ago.

"It can't be", he exclaimed

Silver looked at him : "Do you know who this is ?"

Flint said nothing, his poker face back on. He kept staring at the black dread on the sea. Waiting. Expecting... Hoping.  
As the ship got closer, Flint caught a glimpse of her name : The Artemis.  
His heart stopped.

"Prepare the crew. I'll need five men to go on board with me."

"But Captain, we don't know who that is. It could be a trap. They could attack us at any moment"

"Do as I say." Flint's tone suffered no reply so John left to select the lucky few who were to be sent into the unknown.

As she approached, The Artemis slowed down and came to rest smoothly beside The Walrus. Skilled crew, Flint thought as he looked across the water at the grim-looking newcomers. A plank was thrown between the two ships. Only the song of the wind playing in the sails cut the tense silence. Nobody moved until Flint stepped forward and his men followed, Silver on his right side, Billy Bones on his left. As usual, he seemed quiet and relaxed, and only someone who knew him well would detect his tense shoulders and focused eyes. On the Artemis, the crew was gathered on the deck, as if they were expecting him.

"My name is Captain Flint. You may have heard of me. I wish to speak to your Captain. That would be Captain Read, if I'm not mistaken."

His eyes kept scanning the men in front of him, searching. Searching for someone he thought he would never see again.  
A huge man moved forward.

"Am Captain Read. And I ain't never heard o' you." He sniggered.

His bitter laugh spread around him in waves. Flint took a good look at him. Big, broad, he was a head taller than everyone. A brute, he thought, stupid as a donkey probably. He was trying his best to be impressive but Flint was not having it. His heart beating fast, he simply stated :

"You are not Captain Read."

The man's eyes narrowed and his sardonic smile vanished. Quick as a snake, he drew out a knife, stroke and stopped about an inch from Flint's throat. Flint didn't move. He didn't have to when he knew for a fact that their infamous Captain Read was playing him. He could feel the blade grazing his throat. His men were standing still but he sensed their tension, they were ready for a fight even if that meant they would be slaughtered like pigs. He decided the joke had lasted long enough.

"Is it how you greet an old friend ?" he rose his voice, still trying to spot the ghost of his past.

A shadow moved on his left. Dressed all in black, the dark figure was hiding under a long coat and broad rimmed hat.

"A woman ?" Silver exclaimed with a grin.

She came face to face with the Quartermaster, her fierce green eyes piercing through him until his smile broke and his gaze fell. Flint laughed internally, she still had the strange power to subdue full grown men.

"Who's the cripple ?" She asked Flint.

"John Silver, our Quartermaster." he replied, with a nod indicating Silver to stay quiet.

"I don't like him." She turned away from Silver and walk toward him. She stare him up and down.

"You're bald now ?"

"It's been a long time" he answered

"Indeed.", she paused "Follow me. We need to talk."

She turned away and led him across the ship.

"Stay. And don't make any trouble" he told his men.

He went after her wondering what had happened to her to make her so cold and ruthless. She had always been a bright child, with smiling eyes and a laughter made of pure gold. Sure even then she was a serious girl, but she remained joyful through every ordeal. He had no idea what could have changed her nature that much and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

She entered her cabin and closed the door after him. He didn't know what to expect and kept his back to her for a little while. He steeled himself and finally decided to face her and deal with whatever was coming. But he had barely turned around that she hurled herself in his arms. She was squeezing him so tight he could barely breath. He finally registered what was happening and hugged her back. It was so long ago since he'd seen her that he marveled that her hair still smelled the same intoxicating perfume.

They stayed in their tight embrace for a long time, neither one wanting to break touch. Finally, she drew back and looked at him. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks. There, at last, stood the little girl from his memories.

"I've missed you, Old Man"


	2. Chapter 2

_The water was freezing. _

_Her clothes were dragging her down, yet Mary had no choice but to cling on to the wooden beam. She kept bobbing up and down, swallowing mouthful of salty water, feeling weariness creeping on her and still she held on. The sky above her loomed dark and angry as if Hell had opened its doors and descended on earth. The rain was slapping her face, keeping her barely conscious. All chaos and fury, the storm raged on and on. Around her, pieces of wood, barrels, sails and even corpses here and there were being tossed and turned by devastating waves, high as mountains. She could sense her body weakening, losing its battle against the sea. But she could not let go. _ _She would not let go._

_Lost at sea, among the wreckage of their former glorious ship, the only thing she could think of was how lovely the day had been. _

_The sun was shining high and she had finally managed to convince Papa to buy her a new doll to celebrate their arrival in the new country. She remembered her excitement when her parents had told her about the journey to their new home. America sounded so exotic. And the sea... She had never seen the sea before but when she discovered the endless horizon, shining blue green under the sun, she fell in awe. Since they left England, she had spent most of her days on the deck, much to Mama's dismay. Among sailors was not a place for a proper Lady. But she didn't care and she escaped her cabin as much as she could. She watched the crew work hard and was impressed by their efficiency. Of course, to them she was just an amusing little butterfly. At the bow of the ship, her favorite spot, she could spend hours looking lovingly at the infinite ocean under the piercing blue sky. She had been the first to spot the rolling dark clouds..... _

_At some point the rain had stopped and she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face. The waves were getting smaller and everything got quiet. Just the gentle sound of the sea to lull her. She didn't know how long she had been staying like this, she couldn't sense her body anymore. At least, the pain was gone... She realized that she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Weariness getting the better of her. She started to panic. "It can't be it", she thought, "Not like this, not now." But she understood that it was just a matter of time. _

_She felt a shadow fall upon her face. "Dark clouds", she thought. Maybe a new storm to drown her for good. She tried to open her eyes but didn't have any strength left. She started hallucinating sounds, wood creaking, sails blowing, men shouting... She finally had the weird sensation of being lifted from her body. She was light as a feather, flying in the wind... "Is this how it ends ?" she wondered. _

_ s"We have to pry her of that board." A man's voice, strong and deep. _

_The voice came closer and said gently "Let go Little One, you're safe now."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mary, I am so sorry."

She has never seen her Captain so despondent.  
Her Captain...  
She looked down at the wave-shaped scars covering her hands and forearms, where the wood veins had imprinted her skin a lifetime ago. Yes, even after everything, he would still remain her Captain.

Flint put his hands on her shoulders and continued warily : "I thought I'd never see you again."

"So did I." She glanced up at him and added with a crooked smile "But when I heard about your great war, I knew you'd need my help."

He took her into his arms again and hugged her mightily. She rested her head on his chest, her eyes closed. She could feel his heart pounding. At that moment, she realized that all her resentment and anger had melted away. Yes, the betrayal had stung at first. But it had been such a long time ago. What did it matter now ? She was finally back where she truly belonged. Right by his side.

A surge of emotions overwhelmed her and her eyes started welling up. Her first reflex was to try and fight it, remain calm and poised, impenetrable as ever. Strong and ruthless, her men would said. But then she remembered she was with Flint. The only person who had seen her at her best and at her worst, who knew her weaknesses as well as she knew his. She let go and started crying silently in the warmth of his embrace.

"I'm sorry too..." she said timidly.

When he didn't answer, she lifted her head and with a shock saw that tears where rolling down his face.

"I really thought I'd lost you forever." was all he could utter.

She put her hand on his cheek, marveling at how little he had changed.

"James..." She said tenderly.

They stared at each other in silence. Then suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"Bloody Hell ! Look at us weeping like women ! We should be celebrating !"

She walked to the table and poured two glasses of rum.

"To your war", she toasted.

He looked at her smiling fondly and drank : "Still as bloodthirsty as ever. Good to see you haven't changed."

She downed her drink and pour herself another.

"So what happened to the Walrus ? She's in a pretty bad shape. What have you been doing with her ?"

"We were forced into a ship-wrecker."

He didn't say much. He didn't really have to. Mary understood with his tone that he must have taken a serious blow. And knowing him as well as she did, she could tell that he was already plotting to fight back.

"And what about that cripple, pretending to be your Quartermaster ?"

"Silver ?" he smiled despite himself, "The men chose him..."

Irritated, she interrupted him "Where is Gates ?"

"Dead", said Flint looking away.

Mary kept silent. She longed to know more, but didn't want to push him.

He continued "I killed him... I had to. He was gonna ruin everything."

"That's a shame", she finally said "He was a good man."

Flint seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, he really was."

She came closer and turned his face back to her.

"I should have been there for you."

She could see that he was lost in head, reliving some ancient nightmare.

"Miranda's gone." he murmured.

The information did not seem to register at first. Miranda had been such a constant in Flint's life that Mary could not picture a world where she was not there. Then something clicked in her mind and she finally understood the stories she heard about the hateful Pirate Monster waging a war against the "Civilized World". Revenge has always been the fuel to Flint's fire.

"Fuck, James. I am so sorry !"

There was nothing left to say. So she just stood there, holding his hands, waiting for him to come back to her. At last, he resurfaced from the abyss and looked intensely into her eyes.

"We have to kill them all" he said desperately.

"We will, James. I promise you, we will kill them all !"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Do you think she'll be all right , Doc?" _

_The voice brushed her mind and eased her back to consciousness._

_"Am not sure, Captain, I bandaged her arms and hands and cleaned the gash on her forehead. Guess we'll know more when she wakes up."_

_Footsteps. Wood scraping. A door closing. _   
_In the distance, a chorus of wind and sea._

_Eyes still firmly shut, Mary strained her ears trying to guess her surroundings. Fighting to get a grip on all her senses, she felt her body aching as if she had been beaten all over. Her head was throbbing but she focused on gathering as many clues as possible. _

_The smell of oil burning and underneath a scent of timber... _  
_A gentle rolling sensation confirmed she was on a ship again.  
_ _Papers shuffling...._

_"I know you're awake."_

_Startled, she froze and kept still as a tombstone._

_"You have nothing to fear from me. I give you my word, you are perfectly safe here."_

_Reluctantly, she left the soothing darkness and opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden glow of an oil lamp burning on the table nearby. A tall man was standing beside it, his face all light and shadow. His overpowering presence impressed her, but she wouldn't let it show._

_"What's your name, Little One ?" She recognized the gentle commanding voice._

_"M... Mary" She croaked, her throat raw, "Mary Read"_

_The man came closer and sat next to her bed. _

_"Delighted to meet you, Mary Read. I am Captain Flint. You're on my ship, The Walrus. We found you two days ago."_

_Two days. She had slept for two days._

_"Were there any other survivors ?" _

_The man didn't reply but the look he gave her was worth a thousand words. S__he had already known the answer but needed to ask all the same. _ _The tenuous hope she had of ever seeing her parents again vanished at that moment. Despite her will to stay strong, tears welled up in her eyes and fled down her cheeks, like the raindrops of the storm that changed her life forever._

_"We'll find you a new family, Little One. I swear. And in the meantime, I'll take care of you" _

_She turn her face toward the wall. She couldn't bear listening to him anymore. She already had a family. A Papa and a Mama whom she loved and who loved her. _ _Understanding she needed to be left alone, the man finally rose and walked away. He paused at the door as if he wanted to say something more, But after a moment of silence, he left the room._

_During the last few days, the man had come back regularly, but always she pretended to be asleep. She thought he would not be fooled but he didn't say anything. He simply stood beside her for a while, then went away again.   
__  
_ _On the first day, she had met another man, calling himself Mister Gates. He has brought her food and she had realized how hungry she was. She had fell on the broth like a starving beast. Gates had said nothing but looked pleased. He had kind eyes and a broad open smile. She liked him and hoped he would come back. Unfortunately she didn't get to see him again. The following days, the man Flint brought the trays himself and still she refused to talk to him. _ _She knew she was being unfair, her parents death were not his fault, but there was something about him, about his piercing gaze as if he could see right through her, that made her uncomfortable. _

_After a while, she started to get bored and felt strong enough to creep out of bed. She wandered the cabin and started to gaze at the maps, opening drawers and riffling through papers and boxes as she went. Buried deep inside a small chest she discovered a stack of letters from a certain Lord Thomas Hamilton. Her Papa had taught her how to read when she was five and since there was nothing else to do, she pore hungrily over the missives. She did not understand much though. There was a lot of talk about politics and Nassau and pirates and pardons, whatever they were... _ _She imagined that Flint might be hunting those Nassau pirates... _

_She toyed with the idea. Pirates meant adventures and she really hoped she'd get to meet at least one. That would be so exciting compared to that bore of a Captain she was stuck with. _ _Mama always said that she had a morbid taste for drama which was very improper for a young Lady. But Mama was gone now and for all her sadness, Mary couldn't help but feel a wind of freedom was blowing her way and she was starting to picture new opportunities ahead. _

_Well, she would probably have to get that Flint on her side first..._


End file.
